


The Perfect Gift:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny finally gives Steve his “Thank you” gift after a year of being partners, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	The Perfect Gift:

*Summary: Danny finally gives Steve his “Thank you” gift after a year of being partners, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was happy that their first year of Five-O went well, He hopes that he z& his ohana has many more to come, & that they remain successful in the future. The Former Seal hard his partner, lover, & best friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams over for dinner.

 

“Seriously, Steven, If I knew that you can cook like this ?, We would have a “throwdown”, That was fabulous, Thank you, Babe”, He complimented him, as he kissed him. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “Glad you like it”, He quickly cleaned up, & handed Danny a beer, & he took one for himself.

 

“Grace sent me with a present for you, Want it ?”, The Hunky Brunette smiles, & said, “Of course, I want it, I would want anything from my princess”, It warmed Danny’s heart to hear that. The Blond handed over the package to him.

 

Steve opened up his gift, & was in awe, & shocked at what he found, He never had anything this beautiful, “I never had anything like this before, Tell Grace, I will wear it with my suits, Navy Blue is my favorite, It’s the perfect gift, I love it, her, & you”, Danny smiled, & said, “We love you too”, They made out for awhile.

 

The End.


End file.
